


蜂蜜酒之味

by Vergilia_Egnatia



Category: Ancient Rome - Fandom, Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-08-29 04:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vergilia_Egnatia/pseuds/Vergilia_Egnatia





	1. Chapter 1

 

今年的执政官有两人，今年举办凯旋式的将军也有两人。

 

 

……这大概是一种错觉。  


 

 

克拉苏揉了揉酸痛的额头，努力地把身子靠在了书房的柜子上，却不得不忍受腰部因为久坐不起而叫嚣出的“咯咯”声。  


 

 

几天来近乎疯狂的工作节奏已经让他体力不支。 庞培那厮，仿佛毫不费力地就拥有了一切，眨眼间罗马城里人人都在歌颂他——可他算个什么东西！  


 

 

——可自己又算个什么东西！！  


 

 

他望向精美涂画的天花板，感觉到失落和空虚的情绪慢慢从心里流淌出来。说实话，他并不想和庞培那样大张旗鼓地互搞竞赛——但克拉苏先生总是会毫无缘由地就被什么事情刺激并开始心血来潮地行动。比如说，跳舞——那还要算自己好运，多亏苏拉当时放了他一马；再比如说，当机立断地利用一切军队里的人脉对某个贵族小青年进行底朝天的背景调查。  


 

 

原因，无。目的，无。感情，无。超高效率地决策，再超高效率地行动，是他一贯的风格，也是无法抹消的弱点。  


 

 

随苏拉进城后的某场宴会上，庞培故意问他，他心里除了他自己以外有没有装下过别人。他没回答，但心里想着的是“没有”。那么为什么不说出来呢？是因为他确实没有关于那个“没有”的话可说。  


 

 

……不能再思考逻辑了。他站起身，披上前天裁缝刚送过来的顶级羊毛外袍，打算独自出去转转，就当是难得的放空。克拉苏的时间总是很紧张，在别人看来，他总是在忙，可他自己也不知道自己究竟在忙些什么。——大概，是为了获得。——为了获得什么？  


 

 

——不知道。  


 

 

额头好烫。他开始怀疑自己是不是累得感了风寒却不自知，反正这几天都是这样模模糊糊地挨过去的。  


 

 

他需要一些目的，需要一些方向，需要一些提点……然而全世界的人都认为克拉苏绝对不缺这些。  


 

 

好痛苦。  


 

 

可是……自己……  


 

 

或许，或许是需要一些……  


 

 

……爱，吧？

 

 

他刚走了两步，就被突然从廊柱后窜出的一个人影吓了个正着。  
  


 

那个当年耗尽他人力物力的贵族小青年再次毫无征兆地出现了。  


 

 

恺撒显然不想让自己被更多人注意到，但又不好意思直接上前对债主大人动手动脚。于是他只能躲在近旁的花丛里连连打手势，才让克拉苏明白他的来意并请他秘密地进了自己的书房。  
  


 

富商摇了摇头，鼻息声仿佛都因为他的存在变得粗重了起来，伪装正在一点点被卸下。恺撒在取得一个许可的顿首后，抚上了对方的面颊，最后把额头对在了一起，想要试试体温——然而此举终究还是过分了。克拉苏甩开他的手，重新摆出那副不需任何人关怀的冷酷模样，就自顾自地朝桌子旁的简铺走去。这其实是一个让步的信号，摆明了他至少希望和自己共度这难熬的夜晚……恺撒眨了眨眼，试图找出一句最适宜当下情景的话：  
  


“您服点药吧。就算是多喝点热汤也好。”  
  


 

“不用了。”李锡尼乌斯飞快地盖好了被子，把身体转到背对他的一面去了。  
  


 

谈话仿佛就此终结。但是人除了口舌以外，还有很多器官可以自由活动呢。  
  


 

这回恺撒不再担忧自己的境遇了。他直截了当地步出门外，拦住一个赶着去睡觉的男仆（后者因为他的突然出现也吓得不轻），让他为自家主人配药去。那少年脸上惊诧的神色仿佛是在宣告，克拉苏是不会生病的。克拉苏即使生病，也很快就会自愈的。克拉苏从没有让奴隶们为他在身体抱恙时特别服务过，只是坚持命令人人要各司其职。克拉苏的一切都是属于他自己的，从不分给任何人。  
  


 

事实虽然如此，恺撒还是不得不感叹这里的仆隶和其主人一样，有着极高超的行动力。当他接过药汤碗，送到克拉苏的床前时，死不承认自己伤寒的首富大人还没有完全睡去。  
  


 

克拉苏的脸有一些红。他不知道是发热的原因，还是什么别的……  
  


 

“谢谢。”然而这感激却依然冒着冷气。  
  


 

恺撒笑笑，同时抛出一个眼神，似乎在渴求更多的许可，不过石沉大海。因为克拉苏这回真的睡着了；而且和他的习惯不符的是，他睡得很深，唯有那不安定的病人的呼吸声依然加重着担忧的气氛。

 

 

他刚想再做些什么，却发觉自己此番来得着急，连外袍都没顾上披。可那倔强的病人此时身上仅盖着的一层的薄毯还远不够用来保暖。  
  


 

毕竟原本的打算是，趁着夜深无人来安慰一下债主先生的，毕竟只有他深谙对方巨大的压力所在。虽然克拉苏并不希望被人关心或照顾——这他是知道的，因此也只能各种旁敲侧击以达到使对方轻松些许的目的。一开始他其实计划着去和庞培交流，试图让这个春风得意的将军多少在同僚面前收敛一点，然而不顶用。那只天真的小熊仔除了荣誉以外一无所知。  
  
  


 

既然这样，他也没必要再收敛了。不计后果的想法在他心中愈酿愈烈，推着他，举起他的手臂，张开他的怀抱，把克拉苏拥在了自己的胸前。  
  


 

富商显然注意到了突然的动静和温暖气息，他的身子颤抖了几下，但似乎也没有那么地抗拒这种行径。尤利乌斯·恺撒怎么说来也是懂礼数的人，不忍心让自己想要保护的对象心生窘迫。于是他特意把半个身子贴在被褥之外，只是让克拉苏的面颊得以靠着自己暖和的胸膛。不一会，几声咕哝从下方传来，或许是半梦半醒的呓语，也可能是迷昏中的抱怨——但无论如何，他最后还是安心地睡着了。随着那痛苦的喘息声渐渐弱化下去，尤利乌斯的心里也感到了一丝难得的慰藉。  
  
  


 

他并不那么懂得居家之道，此时却单纯地以为自己有在床铺上回报和帮扶这位恩人的必要。“克拉苏”这个名字，总是与“难以接近”的意象紧紧相连，以至于当它的主人偶然暴露出自己脆弱的一面时，完全不会获得在别人看来天经地义的安慰。就连最近的贴身仆人也不会主动去关心他，因为众人皆知罗马的首富只是把世上的一切都当做自己的工具而已。而工具是没有眼睛，也没有灵魂的。  
  
  


 

恺撒舔了下嘴唇，心想着自己刚收到克拉苏的救济时，也觉得自己亦是那工具箱里的一份子，随时都可以被轻易地拿起或放下。克拉苏会特意邀他来自己的宴席，却鲜少进行面对面的问候；克拉苏可以借给他天文数字的巨款，却还是会在还债日扯下脸皮摆出残忍的最后通碟。他对自己，本和对别人没有任何不同——但在某件令他们两人都难以忘却的事发生后，这样的情况，似乎有了些转变。  
  
  


 

和克拉苏相处从不容易，如果是生人，除了他的客套之外什么也得不到。若是亲友，也得时时提防着他的冷漠和忽略。恺撒时常感觉，自己俨然像个层层深入密林的猎手：那偌大的地盘弥漫着恐怖的气息，然而潜进后，却会感觉到无与伦比的热情。他是开拓者。迎面温润的草木香诱导着他越探越深，越来越沉溺于那种独特的诱惑，也越来越坚定自己究竟心归何处。  
  
  


 

如果可以，他愿意永远陪着这个人。  
  
  


 

永远用自己的温度拥抱着他，哪怕怀中的是一块决不可能融化的坚冰。

 

 

 

在睡梦之河里飘荡着的李锡尼乌斯，不自觉地开始在他的胸口上磨蹭起来。这种痒意，从皮肤直接贯穿到了全身。极速升温的感情的骚动几乎要把强装理智的身躯冲破。恺撒吞咽了好几口，才让涌动的岩浆般的情绪渐渐平静下来，并暗暗盘算着，无论如何，至少要相安无事地度过这一个夜晚。  
  
  


 

克拉苏难得能睡得如此之深沉。在这方面上他很有发言权，因为凡是和这位日理万机的富商共枕过的人都明白那种一夜之间被纸张的翻动声惊醒多回的感受。他总是劝克拉苏，对于某些小事不要过分担心操劳，但每每提起都会收到如此答复：  
  
  


 

“那我不还是要担心你。”  
  
  


 

好吧，这回轮到从不怀疑自己的尤利乌斯·恺撒疑惑起来了，他在这个人的生活里终究还是一件小事么？“是的。毕竟对克拉苏而言与钱相关的才能算作人生大事。”他有时会这样回答自己，但不知怎的又会频频刻意自我翻案，“我在他心里，大概还是有点地位的吧，不然也不会到那种程度——”  
  
  


 

“哪种程度？”只是靠想象就能推测出克拉苏会对他的这种言论有多么不屑。  
  
  


 

“啊啦，那是只有您与我二人知道的事——”  
  
  


 

一向自信无比的恺撒竟然开始在心里演练二人之间的谈话过程了。  
  
  


 

“模糊不清。你是在故意找我的茬吗？”  
  
  


 

“我没有那种意思，只是——希望您——”  
  
  


 

“还要多少？说吧。”  
  
  


 

“还要您的爱。”  
  
  


 

——不！！！  
  
  


 

这是什么啊！！！  
  
  


 

恺撒本来都要在幻想中睡去了，没想到这句自问自答把他打了个激灵。  
  
  


 

从克拉苏身上索取爱的人，除了精神错乱，就是求死无门。这个人生至理他本来是最明白的。  
  
  


 

然而，就像哲者往往会被自己的理论绕晕一般，他现在对此观点也抱上了些许疑问。克拉苏既然曾答应过他的“某个诉求”，那么就说明所谓“爱”的基础还是存在的。  
  
  


 

问题变得越来越复杂了。他心想着，这两天自己就陪在富商身边陪后者养好病，顺便替着参加几场会议，之后再找机会把隐秘的感情全部问个明白。

 

 

 

虽然现在，连仅剩的欢悦都好景不长。翌日早晨，当克拉苏发觉自己在债务人的怀里睡了一晚的时候，竟气得整整半时都说不出话来（当然这也是因为他的嗓子哑了，没法大喊大叫）。恺撒自然不敢多留，他吩咐了家仆几句关于“不论主人多么抗拒你们也要照顾好他”的衍生词句之后，便急匆匆地赶往元老院去了。今天他一个人要当做两个人活。  
  


 

而在抱病的富商这边，仆人们都对向来冰冷坚忍的主人脸上那种难以言说的红晕各执一词。训练有素的文书们竟然开始无法无天地叽叽喳喳，此类现象气坏了大管家。但因为不敢告诉独自躺在床上的主人以造成事态恶化，这敏锐而执拗的男仆只能紧握藤鞭，时不时地冲出来恐吓一下议论纷纷的人群。  
  


 

毕竟他们都无权理解那些秘密，而自己却深谙于斯。这种情况其实是很痛苦的。但闹剧总归要有个终结才行，否则一件令主人最深恶痛绝的事就要发生了——  
  


 

让世人再次看克拉苏斯家的笑话。  
  
  


 

于是趁着暖和的午后，他抱着一盘水果小心翼翼地溜进书房，试图进行一些安抚，或者是——游说。实话来讲，他在这个无情商人的身边服务了这么多年，可每次与对方面对面的时候，都感觉是卑微的使节在参拜藩王。  
  
  


 

不过此次的情状，竟与他从前千百次的经验都格格不入。克拉苏并不像仆人们七嘴八舌地推测的那样，靠在椅子上手握淡酒杯坚持工作，而是伏在桌上睡着了。这对他而言是极少见的状态，因为众所周知，克拉苏需要的睡眠时间短得可怜。大宅子里数不清的各色工种，很少有人能比他更晚就寝。这位主人未曾恃着他高贵的身份逃避繁琐事务的困扰，反之，他一天的工作量甚至会令最勤奋的文书咋舌。  
  
  


 

他总是在拼尽全力地争取，然而从来没人知道他在争取的是什么。克拉苏家的地位，一直如诸神所鉴的，煊赫又卑微。罗马人民相信这个家族从初生起就受到了某种灾厄的钳制，不管它的后人如何不惜代价地试图改变命运，最后都会沦为无用之功。这种说法或许属实，又或许只是因为人们从一开始便相信这个群体受了诅咒，从而在处处都会不自觉地为它下绊。总而言之，世俗是个牢笼，比无常的宿命更加冷酷，也更不饶人。可惜马尔库斯·李锡尼乌斯·克拉苏斯又是一个甘愿让自己陷入世俗恶毒的眼光里的人，因此便愈加难能得到拯救。  
  


 

虽然，自从一个名为恺撒的人介入到他的生命里开始，这个不通水性的弄潮儿在心性上就似乎发生了一些变化。他的嘴角本同他的祖父一样，在任何场面下都不可能露出喜悦的弧度；然而侍从们时而会看见他和那个整日穿着奇装异服的青年祭司在一起毫无顾虑地放声大笑，仿佛身处神仙围绕的福田。黑暗变作光明，忧郁化为欢乐，此情此景，唯有在与他并肩时能够得以实现……  
  
  


 

管家缓步向前，生怕吵醒主人难得的梦乡。不过说实话，他发自内心地想要一窥对方的睡颜究竟是何种模样，也算是了自己服侍多年的一桩心愿。  
  
  


 

然而，就在他靠得足够近的时候，从富商不受理性控制的口中飘出的几个词令他哑然。  
  


 

……  
  


 

 

恺撒对于自己刚从元老院出来就遭遇拦截的事深感不悦。正当他以为又是哪些反对分子在图谋暴乱时，却发现对面站的是老熟人的管家先生。

 

 

 

在那时候，对一个奴仆没必要摆出好脸色。而且他也敏锐地从那双游移不定的眼睛里捕捉出了，那人并非是听从主人之命而来。这让他不禁有些讶异，毕竟克拉苏对手下的管理是出了名的严格，怎么可能让相对等级较高的大管家轻易地去私自与别的上级攀谈？  
  


 

 

这男子看起来精明干练，此时说起话来却支支吾吾，毫无重点。尤利乌斯无疑对这种态度感到十分厌恶，于是只能严厉地命令对方立即带自己回到克拉苏的家里去。  
  


 

抬轿的仆役们似乎都被主人突如其来的躁郁态度吓了个半死，不要说轿子了，就连他们自己都左摇右晃地难以维系平衡。恺撒见状径直跳了下去，并开始全力奔往那坐落在罗马城腹地的宅邸。  
  


 

克拉苏需要他。这个消息简直胜过十场庭辩胜利所带来的狂喜、紧张，还有难以回避的愈加沉重的责任感。他幻想着自己此时是一杆羽箭，目不转睛地冲向危险而诱人的靶心：并非是为了刺穿，而是为了赐福。如黎明时分划破初生红日的峰尖般，向整张天穹幕释放开光芒与温暖的金红色。  
  


 

他的前来只能带来特定的结局：那衣袖的褶皱更深更密了，与之同运的还有地图、账目、散乱的公文卷轴，还有一向以冷漠闻名的富商眼中仿佛下一瞬就要满溢而出的水波。那双眸子本来清澈美丽，却在长久的利益征伐中慢慢混成了难堪的腥红。那是从人的灵魂里吸食出来的血，比肉躯内部流淌着的更加残忍可怖。尤利乌斯·凯撒自己也想不明白，自己如此深切地迷恋着这个危险至极的对象究竟是出于何种缘故。不过似乎他不必再多加怀疑了，因为这时最难攻破的克拉苏的心门已经因为他的轻抚和安慰彻底解下了防备的锁链。  
  


 

那扇门背后有漆黑脏污的罪恶羽翼，贪婪杀戮直至生命终停时刻的毒芹花田，有骄傲地吐露着长舌利齿的巨蟒，有人们能够想到的关于李锡尼乌斯·克拉苏斯的一切一切。  
  


 

不过，还有一些蜷缩在这个金色的至暗世界的角落里的，只有他一人得见的细微的闪光。它们与周遭的痛苦气氛格格不入，却仿佛是神明晶亮的眼眸，在层层乌云压顶之下倍显圣洁的光采。他靠过去，耳边听见这副灵魂之主的喃喃自语，内容除了悲伤便是消沉，不过还有……  
  


 

“……你能接受这样的我么？我亲爱的……友人啊？”  
  


 

这言辞，似呼唤，似命令，又似恳求。恺撒试图让心静下来，以便更认真地聆听它们。可越这样想，胸中的鼓动便愈加高昂。灵魂就像生了翅膀一样满怀激情地朝星空飞去，无需顾忌烈阳的炙烤，不断爬升，爬升，直到目不可及的遥远境界……  
  


 

克拉苏的睫毛先是不自然的扑闪了几下，然后又匆匆撇开为眼睛让路。二人在毫无预料的对视后都无可辩驳地愣住了，电光石火从交汇的目光里迸射出来，溅到早已被磨滑了的老办公桌上，嬉笑着钻进木屑堆积的昏暗里……

 

 

他没有抗拒那拥抱，没有像从前一样因突如其来的亲热气得面色青黑，而是看起来心满意足地接受了。  
  


 

“我刚刚梦到了你。”  
  
  


 

“这是我的荣幸——介意我问您梦的内容吗？”恺撒看着安心地靠在自己怀抱里的人，不禁也微笑了起来。  
  
  


 

“怎么，大祭司要开始通灵了？我是不信神鬼那一套的，所以你可不得乱说。”  
  
  


 

“说实话，那些神谕都是我编的。”  
  
  


 

“这句我也不能信。”彻底放松下来的富商又发出了他一向冷笑的音色，“你相信庞培还是占鸟官吗？那个一见到黑鹰就吓得浑身发抖的小混蛋……所以他只能喂喂鸡鸭和麻雀。”  
  
  


 

“我很感兴趣您梦里的我是什么样子的。”  
  
  


 

“你自己难道不知道自己什么样子？好吧……”  
  
  


 

恺撒感觉自己的下颌被有力又温柔地捏住了，克拉苏这一拽让他屈下背来，清楚地窥见了对方瞳孔里倒映着的渐变的光色。  
  
  


 

“接近一个伤寒病人没有好处。”克拉苏嘴上这么说着，小臂却愈加发力地把上方的人拉近，他那纤细的骨架几乎都无法支持住本体做出的如此蛮横的动作。  
  
  


 

“我分明是在接近克拉苏。”恺撒费了极大的力气，才没让自己的呼吸因为持续接近而紊乱。  
  


 

“很高兴你能这么认为。虽然，我现在着实不太清醒……如果你有事相求，最好还是改天再来。”上扬的嘴角里不受控制地咳出两声杂音，富商痛苦地皱起了眉。  
  
  


 

“您要我陪着您，那么我一定会做到的——”  
  
  


 

“我可没有说过那样的话。除了……在梦里。”  
  
  


 

“希望您梦里的我比现在更争气一点。”  
  
  


 

“如果对我百依百顺就算争气……那我想是的。”  
  
  


 

“您不会命令了我去做些不可能的事吧？”尤利乌斯竟不自觉地笑得更开心了，警觉的他此时竟毫无危机感。  
  
  


 

“嗯，确实不可能。但那又何妨呢？只是一场梦而已。梦醒了，你随时都可以离开……”  
  
  


 

他哽住了，连去细细品味这句话的内涵都来不及。  
  
  


 

克拉苏少有地躲开了他的凝视，在站起身离开的过程中，他又痛苦地咳了几声。他的肤色本就不太健康，此时已经被疾病褪得更加苍白了。恺撒没有拦他，只是看着他一点点掀开拖在躺椅上的长袍，一点点把双脚从地毯上挪开，一点点撑住桌角，费力地提起摇摇欲坠的身子，意图向门口慢慢踱去。  
  
  


 

“克拉苏——”  
  
  


 

“给我一个月。”那个瘦削的背影里冒出这样一句，“有很多事不能中断。所以，只能委屈你了。”  
  
  


 

尤利乌斯偏偏头，这已经是他从这富商口中听过的不那么自私的一句话了：  
  
  


 

“好的，请放心吧！我没问题的——”  
  
  


 

“别想太多。”这回答听起来完全意义不明，  
  
  


 

“在此之前，管好你自己。”

 

 

 

他真的照做了。明明尤利乌斯·恺撒不是轻易听从别人指示的人，但从克拉苏嘴里道出的话，他却未曾怠慢过一次。虽然，这种被禁止的激烈的余韵每天都烧着他的心智，让他感觉自己亦是木柴亦是焦土，在干瘪的大地上时常惶惶不知所措。  
  


 

 

约定的日子被连贯的白色石子圈一点点逼近。恺撒头一回感觉自己在墙上日历边心急如焚——他向来是对自己的生活节奏极有把握的，可只要想到克拉苏，心中所有自律的栅栏都会被碾压尽碎。说实话，他也热爱征服，也热爱伸张自己的本性，可是或许是出于尊敬，又或许是出于单纯的珍视，在债主大人的面前，他总是不敢轻举妄动。虽然，当对方行使他身居高位的特权，可以尽情挑弄他、操纵他的一举一动的时候，他还是会暗暗地心怀不甘……  


 

 

是抗拒么？不，为了两人之间难得擦出的那种悸动的火花，他愿意做那些事——但是——好吧——无论如何，不承认自己的隐痛是不对的。可是这些深压心底的话，他一直不敢对克拉苏讲。主要的原因，是担心挫败对方的征服欲。  


 

 

这种情绪始终持续着，直到寻常也不寻常的那天。  
  


 

他又一次来到那个偌大的单人房间，在宴会喧嚣的重重包围下，这里始终像一座寂寥的孤岛……那样凄凉，也那样单纯，是除了自己以外，任何人都无从涉足的禁忌之地。克拉苏像从前一样，端正地坐在面对着刚进门的自己的长沙发上——他从来不放松。他的肌肉总是紧绷着，不是在宣示武力，而是交杂出了这具身躯的主人心里的焦虑和复杂。  
  


 

如先前所计划的，他错着步子走过去。同时，鼻息里慢慢充盈起了某种藏红花香熏的气味。这种气息，好甜美，也好危险，只有在贴近克拉苏的时候才能察觉到。说实话，还有另一个人也深谙此事；但自信为爱神后裔的尤利乌斯认为自己才是真正的阐释者，和他高贵的身份一样不得反驳。  
  


 

克拉苏没说话，只是把镀金酒杯朝他利落地一推，瞬间里一闪而过的光线融进了高高悬挂的天顶的孤独。  
  


 

他们喝了几杯，讲点真假难辨的小事，因为没人再在这时愿意聊什么宏大的理想或格局。精明的李锡尼乌斯本是在任何时候都能自由保持清醒的，几杯淡蜜酒下去竟昏昏欲睡了。恺撒伸出覆着长袖单衣的小臂，让对方能轻易地枕于其上，直接感触自己身体的温度。

 

 

克拉苏的金色发丝在绸衣上摩挲来去，这简直就是在给自己的心房挠痒。恺撒禁不住牢牢盯住对方那好看的睫毛，在眼睛为养神紧闭的时刻，它们就是最完美的诱惑对象。他抬起另一只手，轻轻拨弄了几下——然而再轻微的响动也会引起克拉苏的剧烈反应。他倏地抬起头，以一种典型的受到冒犯的人的眼神直直戳入对方的瞳孔，俨然一只凌厉的纯种猫。

 

 

对不起，我——”  
  
  


 

还没等他讲完，克拉苏就起了身，径自踱步向墙边的立柜。他靠在墙角的巨大书架与一个长度不足宽度有余的长木抽屉中间，再次漫不经心地把琼浆灌进自己的嘴。他对这种压抑的气氛似乎总是分外满意。  
  
  


 

恺撒多少有些手足无措，但是努力控制住了追上前去的冲动，转而安静地坐在原位。克拉苏的态度则依旧没有回暖的趋势，或者说，本就不能从他身上奢求太多的热度——冰冷是他的本能，而不是刻意而为的可怕假象。  
  
  


 

他的面容抿过醇香的酒。几滴不受抑制的酒浆从他的嘴角淌下。他的衣袖拂过精心雕琢的空气，眼波在轻雾中浮动，绘出星辰的颜色。他的身上是冰，是火，他的身形迷人得过分。如果这世上有一种语言，能够分毫不差地描摹出此时此景的情状，那必定是他唇间的嗫嚅，其中的每一词一句都不计后果地撩拨着自己的神志。  
  
  


 

再也忍受不住了。  
  



	2. Chapter 2

他开始大胆而不计后果地行动。于此，克拉苏的全身都紧绷起来，也颤抖起来，好像任由门外汉摧毁式摆弄的里拉琴。这种突然又猛烈的进攻，很显然，最坚硬的心灵也招架不能。而且为了这个吻，尤利乌斯·恺撒用尽了他能从自己身上榨出的全部勇气，并且习惯性地相信自己一定会得手。

 

 

镀金酒杯从富商的手中滑落，清脆一声就砸在了毫无防备的地板上。整座房间的空气都好像被抽走了，窒息的感觉深深扎进人的每一寸皮肤和内脏，再说些什么都倍显困难。尤利乌斯·恺撒实在太过偏爱这种挑战禁断的刺激感了，所以再多的反抗和瞪视都无从阻挡。

 

 

虽然，最后他感觉着自己全力钳制住的那副身躯渐渐软化了下去，方才凌厉的目光也消失殆尽。那个热烈的长吻落幕后，发丝已略显凌乱的克拉苏微微低着头，眼里的情绪虽然因为自己居高临下的视角难以窥视，但那蒙上双颊的轻薄的红晕悄无声息地揭示了一切。

 

 

“太大胆了。”

 

 

“……太大胆了。太……大胆了，尤利乌斯。”

 

 

没有人曾听过克拉苏用这种语气说话。他有些仓促地试图退步，尽管因为背倚着墙而毫无后路……于是便只能向前。恺撒瞬间就敏锐地意识到，关键一举就在此刻。他趁着对方欠身的时机，从那清瘦的背后悄悄把手绕上来……然后温柔地搭在了那袭金发上。

 

 

只是轻轻一压的功夫，堪称坚不可摧的大理石柱便轰然倒塌。虽说一开始他就已经预料到了结果，但当克拉苏的额头真的贴在了自己的脖颈间时，恺撒着实感觉着如同身处奥林匹斯天界的无上幸福。他的呼吸回复了原初的平静，在自己的胸前来回往复，渐渐沉浸，渐渐渗透，最后渐渐随着主人被扭转了方向的身子踱到了幽深的走廊里。

 

恺撒把自己的动作放得轻一点，再轻一点，小心翼翼地呵护着对方仅存的自尊。不得不说，这时候的他忽然后悔起来：明明冲动是可以压制，或者转移的，完全没有必要在这种时候爆发出来。若不是克拉苏奇迹般地默许了他（因为说实话，他也不懂得个中缘由），或者更诚惶诚恐一点讲，恩准他继续这种错误的冒犯，几乎无往不胜的尤利乌斯便会遭受全面挫败。他以为自己迫使对方让了步，于是深深地责备起自己来。可如今事已至此，除了一去不返，再没有别的抉择。

 

 

脚步纵使很慢，他们却仿佛在一眨眼间抵达了卧房。克拉苏那被自己搭在手下的肩不自主地抖动了起来。

 

 

“……现在吗。”

 

 

他忽然不知该如何回答这个艰难的问题才好。明明心思已经足够慌乱了，再也禁不住——

 

 

——禁不住这种寄寓着热忱的冷淡声音了。

 

“我此时的心情，不知道该说是激动还是抱歉，克拉苏——”

 

“好了，我明白了。”对方从胸中沉沉地叹出一口气，

 

 

“现在做你准备好要做的事情吧。”

 

他在心里发誓，他会把一切动作放得足够轻。不论是在拉下颓靡的床上毯、翻倒立枕还是铺好床褥的方面，都要像平日与克拉苏的相处方式同样再谨慎不过。在他做着这些事的时候，富商正目光平和地躺在一边，两眼微眯，好像没含什么顾虑，可紧张感却反倒从这种漫不经心的态度里源源不断地涌出来。

 

 

克拉苏面对支在了自己身上的人只是回以嘴角轻轻的一撇，他还在试图保存自己最后的捉摸不透。刚入秋的罗马，把令人羞耻的温润感藏在了环境里的每一处，同时又刺激着满怀欲望者去擢取更多。那常常表露出不屑情绪的两片嘴唇很快被舌尖轻柔的舔舐弄湿了，它们的主人甚至都来不及去象征性地咒怨两句，两件短内衣便仓促地落到了半尺下的红色地毯上。

 

 

“确实太过大胆了。或者说，是大胆极了——”这样毫无意义的词句一刻不停地在恺撒的心里打转，来掩盖他除释放情欲外再无惦念的精神本质。二人静默地在夜色遮盖下粘连、挪移，这种交情实在是太奇怪：所谓悄无声息的默契竟然还会在这种关头起到作用。

 

 

虽然，他能看见李锡尼乌斯的眉头愈拧愈紧，凭经验便可判断出这是陷入狂热的前兆。他以为凭后者惯常的清醒必定会意识到并且采取行动，但竟然连一星半点的反应都没见到。从这时开始，他彻底明白了自己为给别人造成危险而反被拖入了危险之中。

 

 

克拉苏——好吧，至少在这一夜，是真的需要他。

 

 

不过，有点糟糕。这种认识来得太晚了。

 

 

 

他的游戏过头了。如此一来——

 

 

在眼眉的变化后，愈来愈多诱惑的果实从荫蔽的丛林里跳了出来。苍白面容上火烧般的色调，急促的呼吸和呼告——他相信其中一定叫到了自己的名字，不然怎么会这样不冷静又不镇定——还有紧紧拉住自己背上被子的那双手——霸占它们的不只有自己，还有扎眼的青筋——汗水从前额、鼻尖，还有让人难以自持的耳根淌下来又淌下来——它们是油，溅到燃烧旺盛的火里只会起到助燃的效用——视界一点点变得模糊，耳畔回响的不是词句而是身体内部的轰鸣——这种感觉真是够了！足够了！——但是和他在一起，有怎么能够呢？——啊，所以那是错判——一直以来的认知都是错判——哪里有什么不可征服啊，这世上的压制关系分明是按回转的圈式而非绝对的塔式运作的——又怎么能够，怎么能够呢？——没法掩饰也没法假装，不仅是他的脆弱，还有自己的放纵，显示出来——全都显示出来了——

 

 

恺撒努力地把目光定焦在那双眼眸上，努力地想要看清更多，于是把身体更加深地俯下去。他还是看到了一些东西，从世俗的观点来窥，那大概是延展到下唇的笑容吧？从眼前仿若神域的观点来窥，那就大概是倒流到眼睑的泪水。

 

 

急促的呼吸还在持续。从前苍白的面容此时被初回体验的爱欲烧得一片潮红，那是落日尽撒的广阔海面上黄昏波浪才会显示出的颜色。汗珠把那清瘦脸庞上的颧骨镶得愈加利落了，摇晃不定的目光则仿若无双宝石。

 

 

雾气，呼气，蒸气，叹气混合一起，与空中的藏红花香融合了，在漆黑的夜空里慢慢研磨、消解，最终只剩下了泪与汗水的咸味。无尽的羞耻，羞涩，羞愧，羞惭织就天罗地网，只是一个简单的呜咽和扭身，就会把它们统统扯碎。

 

 

这种感觉——太幸福——太幸福了！征服不可能征服之人，达成不可能达成之事，看他在自己身下陶醉、哀怨，同时也以仅存的权威命令他再缓再轻一些。

 

 

“你太急切了……太急切了……！尤利乌斯·恺撒！”

 

 

这种谩骂的语气，于此时的尤利乌斯而言实在是一剂良药，只能让他受爱焰更强烈的驱动。之前费尽心机去遮掩的凌驾欲，于此一瞬间全盘迸发了出来。他想听到抗拒，想见到挣扎，然而更想把它们尽数击落在骰子戏盘上，望着负手求生求死皆不能够的表情，想做哪怕只统治这一个夜晚的霸者。

 

 

得胜的狂喜，因为对方向来高高在上的身份愈加激化了。这是场危险的游戏——他们从一开始便明晰，不过鼓起胆识去篡改它的规则尚属第一次。克拉苏斯，是那样地远离人情的世界，可正是因此，他才会在初尝禁忌而坚涩的爱果时显得那样天真和无力。鉴于自己毕竟是利用了对方的无知，恺撒啊，看在你自诩爱神后裔的份上，至少低下头来忏悔吧。

 

 

“放肆……放肆……！我让你认错！尤利乌斯……！”这种声音疯狂地冲撞着他的耳膜，好像被囚禁在坚不可摧的铁壁中的王侯，一遍遍无效用地凭自己过去的威严反抗，却落得伤痕累累。

 

 

不知从什么时候起，血腥味也开始了弥漫和扩张，恺撒努力在恍惚中思索无得，最后才留意到自己被抓破了的小臂：下淌的血浆如同殷红色的绸带，缠过凸起的肌肉与筋腱，最后紧紧绑缚住了手腕：像对囚徒那样。

 

 

不过，陷在情热里的人本来就都是囚徒吧。

 

 

他俯下身，再一次去舔舐克拉苏颤抖着的嘴唇，蜂蜜酒之味仍残存于斯。好甜美，好诱人，想把它们一饮而尽，再在舌尖的纠缠中慢慢回味。当然，鉴于自己今晚做的事已经足够出格了，恺撒并没有把这种冲动化为现实。同时他也能意料到，在这一切结束后，对方会向他倾斜下狂风暴雨般的愤恨——啊啦，毕竟在体力和深层的爱欲上，自己显然都更胜一筹——虽然这并不足以构成轻易凌驾于债主大人之上的借口。

 

 

那些利息，会因此翻多少倍数呢？每月借款的限额，会因此降到多低呢？罢了，罢了。用那些损失买这一晚，已经很满足了。

 

 

整座房间都汗水淋漓。几次进攻之后，无助的他的神色，已然令人全面崩溃。

 

 

随着神志愈加飘忽，整副躯体就好像背负羽毛与蜜蜡的伊卡洛斯一样，得意地往高天飞去，全然不觉痛快的毁灭迫在眉睫。但是——燃烧吧——然后沉没吧——层叠的泡沫将是归宿也是福田。此时此刻，仿佛是水汽构成了整个世界。尤利乌斯·恺撒鲜少感到疲劳，而今却几乎精疲力竭了，因为莽撞的狂喜好似忽然大涨的浪涛般裹挟着他，将他卷入那迷醉的深海色漩涡。

 

 

天旋地转，地动山摇，宇宙开始崩塌沦陷，最后只剩下——光。那跃动着的一闪并非烛火，而是从前都长久地冰封在克拉苏的眼眸中，直到被他彻底唤醒了的光芒。迷人却漆黑的星河被撕裂了，漫天流星燃烧着烈焰下坠，直到为艳阳华丽地揭开帐幕。

 

 

“恺撒……”

 

 

他——他在叫自己的名字吗？

 

 

“……”

 

 

窸窸窣窣的，是他的低语，也是最后被褥的响动，它们已经被完全剥离，掉到了无知觉的地板上。

 

 

“……尊严。”克拉苏咬着牙吐出这个词，而后，就把头深深埋到得胜者的脖颈间了。 这时的他就好像一只温顺的小羊羔，软绵绵地依在牧人的身上，渴求着分外的关照与爱护。

 

 

恺撒立即就明白了对方的意思，尽管他感觉身体就要被过分发泄的欲望榨干了，但还是拼尽最后一丝力气把下身挪开，只是用拥抱来结束这一切。

 

 

很快，他便感觉胸口上沾了几滴清凉的流体。顺着喘息的方向看去，冲入眼帘的竟是李锡尼乌斯面颊上决了堤的泪水。

 

 

“——克拉苏。”他知道，该说的不是疑问句而是肯定句。

 

 

或许从来没人得见过他的泣颜。或许从来没人能理解他也是这样需要呵护。或许从来没人知道他内心的柔软……人虽复杂，却又可爱。恺撒把那些抽噎尽数拥着抚着，同时轻轻念着力所能及的安慰之辞，希冀着哪怕能在灰暗中带来一点点美好的星光。

 

 

每天都是何等的疲劳啊。人降生于世，仿佛除了承受命运之外一无所能，但至少能在自己立稳脚跟的基础上，帮心爱的人分担一些生活的苦楚。我们害怕别离，很多时候不是因为害怕失去，而是因为害怕孤独。如果能和那个人永远地并肩而行该多好啊，忘掉变换的天色、不定的人事，忘掉晴天的燥热和雨夜的冰冷，只是每天依偎着，聊些事实上毫无用处的话题，这样就足够幸福了。虽然，这样的日子，除了在狄斯的暗界中以外可能永远都不会成真。

 

 

当他想提高声音讲出些什么的时候，却发现对方已然安稳地睡着了，下颌上烙着已干泪水的痕印。满屋的烛光摇曳着，它们从点燃起的那一刻就没有发挥过光明的指引作用，反而比黄昏更能使人沉溺于颓废的欢乐。世上的所有美好，因为转瞬即逝的特性才显得倍加重要。他不太能确定（虽然他一向都自信过头），克拉苏对于这次经历是否真正满意。因为毕竟是自己先逾越了界限，犯了本不该犯的错误。

 

 

……

 

 

“怎么了？”

 

 

克拉苏披着紫色长袍，好像无事发生过似地上下打量着自己，目光重新恢复了秋日清池般的冷淡。

 

 

他们正站在元老院洁白石柱的旁端，身边不时地有人掠过致意。没人有胆量打断这两人的交谈，但还是会暗暗在心里疑问一句，究竟是什么见不得人的勾当要在这种最危险又最安全的地方商谈。

 

 

“——我还是担心，您的感受。”他尽量压低声音说出这句话。

 

 

“我很好。”富商淡然地耸耸肩。

 

 

“真的——没关系么？”

 

 

“你看见的事，就当是你看见的好了。除此之外我不希望任何人知道。”

 

 

“我不是那个意思——”

 

 

“嗯？然后呢？”

 

 

“我很爱您。”在抿出“爱”这个单词之后，他停顿了一阵，思绪凌乱万分。

 

 

克拉苏迅速地把头侧过去了。一会他转回来的时候，已经不能窥出半点特殊的神色。

 

 

“你一定要在这种时候说这种话？”

 

 

“很抱歉，我忍不住。”

 

 

富商那细弱的手腕支上他自己的额头，不知是谁在支撑着谁。

 

 

“你这段时间太放纵自己了。”他也思索了一段时间，才勉强作出了答复。

 

 

“这是我需要反省的问题。但——”

 

 

“你只是愿意倾注精力于那些高风险而高回报的东西上，对吧？可是，如果我说不呢？”

 

 

“这——完全可以。”

 

 

“真是太有趣了，我的恺撒。”克拉苏突然笑了起来，随后挽起方才被揉乱了的衣袖步入了元老院的大堂里。感情的隐藏似乎重新成为了常态。

 

 

他想着，在此情景下也没什么可说的了。于是便加快脚步跟上去，熟悉的聒噪人群和密密麻麻的白紫相间剥夺了原本清晰开阔的视野。克拉苏根本没往四下望一眼，便径自在同党的环绕中落了座，静静地阖上眼睛等待会议开始。

 

 

他在元老院上始终是这副样子。就算是被指名提问，也只是轻轻地随着局势回应两句，而后继续沉默地坐着，仿佛随时都会睡去。

 

 

因为这里不属于他。众人眼中那个能赋予才华横溢者无限荣光的议事厅，却从来没有接纳过克拉苏的存在。他就像一只无坟的幽灵，时时刻刻浮在上空俯瞰，却毫无操纵人世的能力。坐在旁边的恺撒止不住多暼了几眼富商的侧脸，却只能分辨出对方颤抖着的睫毛和鹰钩鼻下略显错乱的呼吸。这些细微的变数仿佛在对他私语着：

 

 

“你们轻易就能握在掌中的东西，我纵使头破血流也得不到。”

 

 

他轻轻抬起手，覆在了克拉苏的衣袖上。那纯金铸造的精美图章戒指格外亮眼，但也分外黯淡。在这突如其来的温度笼罩里，那双眼眸才挣脱开了心智的束缚，目光开始不冷静地在他身上频频移转。于是他把手又握得紧了些，意在告诉对方不必紧张。

 

 

无论如何，今天，这位先生的状态有些奇怪。莫非他还是没从两天前的那个夜晚里回复过来么？品味到一丝疑虑的恺撒把目光洒向元老院内更广的坐席，只是短促地在他们二人的几名旧仇人身上停留了一下，便加紧去重新观察身边人的神情了。

 

 

幸好，富商那紧迫的情绪慢慢安定了下来。克拉苏眯着眼望着演说池里的雄辩家，说不清他的表情意味着鄙夷还是羡慕。掌声、欢呼、叫喊、争论，全都和他无关一般，从纠纠天穹坠下，落在地上时便像雪花似地瞬间融化得无影无踪了。

 

 

本来若是这种气氛能一直持续下去，也还可以。然而，另一侧半圆场里的那几名反对者，忽地跳起来对富商的所作所为大声呵斥。他们只不过是说出了人们欲言又止的那些字句而已，毕竟即便是亲密伙伴也难免会被克拉苏逼到无路可退——所以很自然地，那悬在高空之上的不合群的幽灵成为了众矢之的。

 

 

可，依然激不起任何反应。

 

 

恺撒忽地感觉，身边的人似乎已经与他剥离了一般，就连躯体甚至都好像在渐渐褪得透明。这种诋毁和中伤，没有任何一颗心灵能经受得住，然而身边人却如没听见似地迟迟不动。最后他鼓起勇气，碰了碰对方的手肘。

 

 

克拉苏的目光忽然变得扭曲了。不过，不是对着叫喊的人群，而是对着他。恺撒必须承认自己在第一刻被完全击昏了，瞠目结舌地望着对方堪称恐怖的表情，半个词也道不出来。

 

 

“如何？您无法辩驳了吧！”

 

 

“只有白痴才会继续忍耐！把他送到法庭上去！”

 

 

这群官员只是一挥手的功夫，便有几队武装人员冲了上来，把庄严的气氛全盘打散。这群狂暴者挥舞着手臂，把门口前排的几名元老直接摔倒在了地上。困兽的眼里不分敌友，是显然的事了。在解决掉几个阻拦者之后，打手们重新开始了游荡，这回的目标很明确——坐在显眼也不显眼的半边围场中间的——马尔库斯·李锡尼乌斯·克拉苏斯。

 

 

尤利乌斯的心狂跳着，眼前发生的一切事都让他感到全然的陌生。这一切都不是真的吧——不是吧——！他抬起手，试图尽自己最后的权威尽可能护富商大人周全，然而克拉苏把他胳膊按下来，似是有点无奈地摇了摇头。

 

 

“克拉苏——”他还以为对方不通眼前形势，于是倍加慌忙了。简直不可理解，不可置信，这家伙竟然在生死关头宛如一尊石像——

 

 

忽地。

 

 

忽地，好似潮水中直直突入了奈普顿的三叉戟一般，院门前骚动拥挤的人群中间，忽地破开一个大洞，从中涌出了无数刀枪兵器。比身着皮甲的职业打手们更让人措手不及的，是群衣不蔽体的街头流氓。整座建筑的声音、形状和气味仿佛都在这些人出现的一瞬发生了逆转变化，此地就此是为污秽。

 

 

水时计仍在无声地流淌，而所有人都于惊慌里开始了大叫。恺撒和周围人一起从座位上跳起来，想维持秩序，却对眼前密集的混乱感到束手无策。人类在极尽讶异之能事时，往往只会呆滞地立着，失去了智慧生物本有的高超行动力。至于所谓悲剧，往往都是从这种集体性的木讷中胎生，伴随着生育行为特有的无助的哭喊和挣扎。

 

 

他甚至来不及去留意，一旁的克拉苏并未随着其余元老的脚步逃出会场，而是继续阖着眼端坐——他拼命地想要把对方拉起来，然而突破自己耳朵的只有一句：

 

 

“坐下。”

 

 

他好像，在一片混乱中重新聚焦上了富商的眼眸，那里是无尽的残酷和冷血。就在他们座椅的下面，犯罪者和无辜者的血浆一起疯也似地喷涌而出。

 

 

马尔库斯·李锡尼乌斯·克拉苏斯对这一切显然毫不在意。他只是固执地守在自己这片幽深悬崖边的乐土上。

 

 

忽地，

 

 

忽地，后知后觉的尤利乌斯才意料到个中缘由。

 

 

他温顺地坐下了，和身边人一起“观赏”这出任何角斗场里都寻觅不到的激战。虽然，大厅里恐怖的阴云压得他喘不过气。克拉苏的椅子依然是光鲜的上等木材亮色，他的吐气也不再忙乱了，反倒随着胸口的起伏挤出了一丝笑容。

 

 

每当有奄奄一息的濒死者爬到他脚边乞求可悲的原谅时，这副瘦削的面孔上都不动半星神色。而且他也不做其它的动作，甚至连脚尖都舍不得提一下，只是在一片狂躁的嘶吼中静静地俯视着，俯视着生命在自己的衣襟下灰飞烟灭。

 

 

这是你从未想到过的。

 

 

这是你从未想到过的。

 

 

他是灾难的始作俑者。他是刻骨铭心的悲剧的主持。他残忍至极。

 

 

……

 

 

“你也知道的。能让人噤声，只有一种办法。”

 

 

充斥着金银光芒的房间里，克拉苏留意到了他的为难，于是在深吸一口气后缓缓地开口了。

 

 

“不要告诉我，你以为自己很高尚。我们所有人都是罗马的奴隶，只有讨它最大的欢心，才能得偿所愿。”

 

 

“……”

 

 

恺撒没法说出一句话来。他站在克拉苏书房的门口，一只脚不自然地抵在实木门槛上，久久沉默无语。流血与哀叫，按理说他已经见得足够多了，并且自己也曾亲自实施过——但那样魔王般的存在，是克拉苏——是克拉苏啊！如果一个人只有一项浅薄的恶行，那大抵是可以被原谅的。然而，多种罪恶同时在同一幅身躯上袒露出来，像百眼巨人遍及周身的赤目那样淡漠而挑衅地瞪视着这个世界，就是足以被称为可怖的程度了。贪婪，或许只是陋习而非罪过。但一旦它拥有了打手与兵器，便会变成凶恶无比的百眼巨人，喷出千万束红黑色绝望的烈焰。那火苗将点燃，将毁灭，终于世间万物都会不复存在，包括这罪恶的巨兽本身。

 

 

尤利乌斯并非未曾目睹过凶杀的场面，甚至实际上还谙熟于此。可他无论如何也不能相信，做出这种拙劣不仁行径的，竟然是克拉苏——是克拉苏啊！连声音也不用出，只要一个简单的瞪视，最污浊的邪恶便会从高天上冲泄而下，洗劫人间直至铸就虚无真空。

 

 

然而这犯罪者此时还毫无悔恨之意。李锡尼乌斯只是沉静地靠在盖着名贵波斯毯的躺椅上，人命不论高低贵贱，在他看来都是一致——这是一种可怕的一致，因为对面即是死亡。

 

 

“——有的人残忍是为了争夺权力，而有的人，只是为了掩饰内心的软弱。”

 

 

冲动战胜了深思熟虑。恺撒终于还是道出了这句可能遭受无限祸患的话。

 

 

是的。从话音刚落的一刹就开始了。

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

“你觉得羞辱我能给你带来很大的快乐吗？尤利乌斯！？”

 

克拉苏不准备忍让，他飞快地站起身来，一把扯住了尤利乌斯的衣领。他们二人的身高相差无几，因而在正面对峙时，那令人窒息的紧迫感要比其它任何情景都更强烈。心跳声，只剩下心跳声，在这空荡荡的大房间里肆无忌惮地搏动，剥夺去了人的一切理智。

 

他看见自己的恩人先生紧咬牙关，看见那只苍白的手慢慢由自己的长袍转向了脖颈，看见他面对自己屏息的痛苦时得意的表情。

 

“解决你和解决那些人一样容易。只是你一直不明白，亲爱的恺撒。”

 

克拉苏抿了抿嘴，继续用他那扭曲的五官慢慢地说：“在你面前假装平和真的很难，可你却还在一直透支我的耐心……完全不知回报。”

 

如果那些传言属实，克拉苏在杀敌阵上从来都没有表现得如此凶残过。离他越近的人，反而越容易受到伤害——大概，事实正是如此吧？

 

他真的格外用力。很快，乌黑的浓雾便霸占了浅薄的视野，在瞳孔上晕出恐怖的一片。刺耳的尖鸣声叫嚣起来，其实尤利乌斯对此本有的是门路去反抗——但他不想反抗，只是像个殉难者一样默默地承受上位者的怒火。然而他也骄傲地自以为，不抵抗便是最佳的抵抗，有着扭转对方心意的能力。

 

事实证明他对形势过分乐观了。克拉苏死死地按着他的脖子，径直把二人一起摔到了地上。纵使有铺陈的毛毯作为缓冲，突如其来的撞击还是让尤利乌斯迟滞了好一会才恢复清醒。

 

第一感，是头后方的痛感。虽说这点苦楚在对心的伤害面前不算什么。仿佛有什么液体，从锁骨倏地窜上了头顶，把整个身体困在煎熬的温度里。他试着挪动四肢，但做不到，整具强健的肉体此时竟宛如新生幼儿般迟钝无力。

 

第二感，是从头顶砸下来的，千万束令人心惊胆战的眼中利剑。达摩克利斯并没有从这惩罚中得到解脱，反而在别样的折磨里愈加痛苦。在缠斗了这么久以后，本来二人都该周身沸腾、气喘吁吁了，克拉苏的手指却依然冰冷。那种刺骨的寒意，慢慢从他被掐得发青的颈部挪开了，进而在他衣衫凌乱的身体上四处游走，每每碰触都如同刃尖般锋利。

 

“求饶吧。”这样的声音，又一次响了起来，

 

“只要你继续做乖孩子……就依然有蜜糖吃。”

 

恺撒一次次地试着深呼吸，却一次次地被突然的掐捏打断。他只能眼睁睁地看着对方渐渐俯下身来——直到两人的眼眸都互相倒映。

 

得意的李锡尼乌斯轻舔着他的嘴唇，这种动作，与其说是在挑拨，不如说是在撬锁。他知道自己抵抗不住这种被伪装起来的温柔，知道自己一定会无抵抗地启开双唇，迎接刺激感的鱼贯而入。而这种惊人的预判力，自己已然完全丧失掉了——几乎就要连最后的意志也维持不住——

 

冲突与进犯，永远不会使人感到烦厌。那双手狩猎的目标，也再一次由自己的四肢切换到了滚烫的胸口。心跳与喘息，经由此尽数暴露。在另一面，那满溢着贪婪的汁水的舌尖也毫无阻拦地侵蚀着自己的口腔，带来蜂蜜酒的味道，是的，又是那六四成的蜂蜜酒的味道——浓稠、甜美、失持、傲慢。罪恶的满足感，在不知不觉中缠绕上了灵魂，就算是因恐惧而激起的本能自卫反应也无能为力。

 

再这样下去，自己也会被杀掉的吧。和那些招惹到他的人们一样——被他不留痕迹地用蜜糖抹杀掉，彻底而迅速——

 

可是，就这样死去，倒也是很幸福的吧？恶灵的滋味竟然比神使还要甜美——

 

他扛不住这种禁断的诱惑，于是很快地妥协了。之后都发生了些什么，仿佛都从理智范围之内跳开了，徒留下赤裸的兽性和肉体的激荡。恺撒在丧失自控力之前的最后一个主观想法是：克拉苏之所以这么做，必定是为了把羞辱加倍偿还给自己。像他那样的人，实在是一点亏也吃不得。

 

当他发觉自己紧紧依在债主大人的怀里，皮肤之间敷了一层粘腻的体液时，温柔地驾着马车飞驰天际奥罗拉的已将千束光辉普撒人间。

 

克拉苏似乎还没有睡醒。他的头发散乱地铺在满是褶皱的枕头上，两只手臂却把自己牢固地圈在怀里，好像抱着千钧重的异国财宝。昨天阴暗的风波仍在心房里游来荡去，不停地警告着暂时被幸福笼罩的尤利乌斯，他只有把自己作为代价和供奉全盘缴纳出去，才能继续享有克拉苏那标明了价格的喜欢。

 

可他不愿这样，也不相信事实是这样；毕竟就在不久前的那个美满的夜晚，克拉苏分明在他面前袒露了一切——毫不伪装地袒露了一切——甚至还把自己真心实意地交给他，为此屈下了本该永远常伴李锡尼家族成员的高贵的身段。可长久以来，是诸多真真假假混就了如今的迷宫，并揭露出了这些致命的问题：究竟什么才是他心灵的本相？他是否真的需要爱？是否真的乐意爱别人？

 

——对于它们，自己或许无论如何也找不到答案了吧。

 

……

 

克拉苏背靠着浴池的大理石边沿，蒸汽滴从天穹上坠下来，划过他的颧骨直到下颌，留下一条又一条半透明的水渍。恺撒不觉对着这副景象看得入迷了。

 

富商自然留意到了他少有的呆滞态度，却也没有说什么，只是默默地停在原地，开始进行一些关于大小事务的思索。攀升上来的忧郁和紧张只能使他的面容更加迷人——至少在心中无时无刻不烧着情热烈火的尤利乌斯看来是这样。而对别人而言，那大概是世间最可怕的神色吧。

 

一大壶橄榄香膏被鲜花团簇着拥上来。此举表面上的说辞是为了招待客人，实际上则是为了掩盖身上沾染的血腥味。他们都很清楚，自己是因为什么才来洗涤身子。亦很清楚，灵魂深处镌刻着的罪恶并不能如此轻易地就被洗去。

 

克拉苏遣走了奴隶，开始自己抹起了油膏。在烛台明晃晃的焰色下，他的肌肤上反射出一道道炫目的白，与流动的池水交相辉映着。刚刚添上的热水让天顶泼洒的雨滴愈发密集了，它们在半空中结成晶莹剔透的珠帘，半遮半掩着主人的面容。这样的美好之下，掩藏着怎样的罪恶，那些罪恶之下又掩藏着怎样的无助，你永远都不会明白。他会一直困在原地，雨帘也终于会变作锁链，把他紧紧束缚——千年万年不得解脱。

 

你常常暗自在心里埋怨他，为了利益可以视所有人的生命如草芥。但慢慢地你懂得了，其实他虽活着，却活得连死者也不如。真正需要被拯救的，是他才对。可当你意料到这一切的时候，他已经濒临无救的悬崖边缘。

 

你看着他涂完了油膏，把自己一点点沉入温热的池水里。当他终于把头转到你的方向时，你发觉他的目光疲倦又无神。

 

“克拉苏——”

 

他却依然没听见似地，只是让身子继续没进水中。

 

好害怕，他会就此永远沉下去。

 

“——克拉苏！！”恺撒冲过去，一把将对方抱了起来。那袭金发已经湿透了，贴在被皱纹折磨的额头上，还在向下滴水。富商毫无动静地贴着他的身体，如果无视掉胸口仅剩的微弱起伏，他简直就像真的逝去了一样。

 

许多问题毫无节制地从他心中跳了出来。他离开的那天，自己会在哪里？能够得见他最后的面容吗？能够与他道一声别吗？能彻底原谅他的罪恶——然后坦白出自己真正的心意吗？现在计划这种事情并不算早，因为踏上仕途的人，随时都有失去生命的觉悟。在这座城市里降生的孩童，对至亲的死亡或反目都必须做到熟视无睹。与此同时，心里纵使有再多的情感，都必须掩藏住——所有人都是这样地被养育起来。

 

富商前额的碎发都湿透了，颓然地粘在他的脸上——那一眼窥去便能认出的苍白皮肤，并没有因为热水浴而稍许恢复些生气。他就那样沉默地阖着眼，把身体仅剩的重量交与若即若离的友人维持，却没有一丝怀疑的痕迹，仿佛先前那些意外事件都从未发生过似的。李锡尼乌斯·克拉苏斯分明记仇得很，不是么？可眼前的这一切又丝毫不像是伪装。

 

夜晚惊人地寂静，整个周遭安宁到只剩下了他们浅浅的呼吸声，和胸口隐约的搏动。终于，从某一个瞬间开始，克拉苏开始极速而深重地吸起气来。如果说之前他表现出来的僵直像死尸一般，此时此景便宛如逝者返魂。他从恺撒的胸前费力地提起头来，凝望着那双鹰似的眼睛……而后轻轻摇了摇头，嘴唇不自然地抿死在了一起。

 

浴水在他的苏醒中，渐渐褪得冰冷了。这大抵是由于接触到了他的体温吧。

 

哦，神明啊，人怎生捱过这无奈又无解的夜晚？又怎生应付那多变又多面的人心？


	4. Chapter 4

“你觉得羞辱我能给你带来很大的快乐吗？尤利乌斯！？”

 

克拉苏不准备忍让，他飞快地站起身来，一把扯住了尤利乌斯的衣领。他们二人的身高相差无几，因而在正面对峙时，那令人窒息的紧迫感要比其它任何情景都更强烈。心跳声，只剩下心跳声，在这空荡荡的大房间里肆无忌惮地搏动，剥夺去了人的一切理智。

 

他看见自己的恩人先生紧咬牙关，看见那只苍白的手慢慢由自己的长袍转向了脖颈，看见他面对自己屏息的痛苦时得意的表情。

 

“解决你和解决那些人一样容易。只是你一直不明白，亲爱的恺撒。”

 

克拉苏抿了抿嘴，继续用他那扭曲的五官慢慢地说：“在你面前假装平和真的很难，可你却还在一直透支我的耐心……完全不知回报。”

 

如果那些传言属实，克拉苏在杀敌阵上从来都没有表现得如此凶残过。离他越近的人，反而越容易受到伤害——大概，事实正是如此吧？

 

他真的格外用力。很快，乌黑的浓雾便霸占了浅薄的视野，在瞳孔上晕出恐怖的一片。刺耳的尖鸣声叫嚣起来，其实尤利乌斯对此本有的是门路去反抗——但他不想反抗，只是像个殉难者一样默默地承受上位者的怒火。然而他也骄傲地自以为，不抵抗便是最佳的抵抗，有着扭转对方心意的能力。

 

事实证明他对形势过分乐观了。克拉苏死死地按着他的脖子，径直把二人一起摔到了地上。纵使有铺陈的毛毯作为缓冲，突如其来的撞击还是让尤利乌斯迟滞了好一会才恢复清醒。

 

第一感，是头后方的痛感。虽说这点苦楚在对心的伤害面前不算什么。仿佛有什么液体，从锁骨倏地窜上了头顶，把整个身体困在煎熬的温度里。他试着挪动四肢，但做不到，整具强健的肉体此时竟宛如新生幼儿般迟钝无力。

 

第二感，是从头顶砸下来的，千万束令人心惊胆战的眼中利剑。达摩克利斯并没有从这惩罚中得到解脱，反而在别样的折磨里愈加痛苦。在缠斗了这么久以后，本来二人都该周身沸腾、气喘吁吁了，克拉苏的手指却依然冰冷。那种刺骨的寒意，慢慢从他被掐得发青的颈部挪开了，进而在他衣衫凌乱的身体上四处游走，每每碰触都如同刃尖般锋利。

 

“求饶吧。”这样的声音，又一次响了起来，

 

“只要你继续做乖孩子……就依然有蜜糖吃。”

 

恺撒一次次地试着深呼吸，却一次次地被突然的掐捏打断。他只能眼睁睁地看着对方渐渐俯下身来——直到两人的眼眸都互相倒映。

 

得意的李锡尼乌斯轻舔着他的嘴唇，这种动作，与其说是在挑拨，不如说是在撬锁。他知道自己抵抗不住这种被伪装起来的温柔，知道自己一定会无抵抗地启开双唇，迎接刺激感的鱼贯而入。而这种惊人的预判力，自己已然完全丧失掉了——几乎就要连最后的意志也维持不住——

 

冲突与进犯，永远不会使人感到烦厌。那双手狩猎的目标，也再一次由自己的四肢切换到了滚烫的胸口。心跳与喘息，经由此尽数暴露。在另一面，那满溢着贪婪的汁水的舌尖也毫无阻拦地侵蚀着自己的口腔，带来蜂蜜酒的味道，是的，又是那六四成的蜂蜜酒的味道——浓稠、甜美、失持、傲慢。罪恶的满足感，在不知不觉中缠绕上了灵魂，就算是因恐惧而激起的本能自卫反应也无能为力。

 

再这样下去，自己也会被杀掉的吧。和那些招惹到他的人们一样——被他不留痕迹地用蜜糖抹杀掉，彻底而迅速——

 

可是，就这样死去，倒也是很幸福的吧？恶灵的滋味竟然比神使还要甜美——

 

他扛不住这种禁断的诱惑，于是很快地妥协了。之后都发生了些什么，仿佛都从理智范围之内跳开了，徒留下赤裸的兽性和肉体的激荡。恺撒在丧失自控力之前的最后一个主观想法是：克拉苏之所以这么做，必定是为了把羞辱加倍偿还给自己。像他那样的人，实在是一点亏也吃不得。

 

当他发觉自己紧紧依在债主大人的怀里，皮肤之间敷了一层粘腻的体液时，温柔地驾着马车飞驰天际奥罗拉的已将千束光辉普撒人间。

 

克拉苏似乎还没有睡醒。他的头发散乱地铺在满是褶皱的枕头上，两只手臂却把自己牢固地圈在怀里，好像抱着千钧重的异国财宝。昨天阴暗的风波仍在心房里游来荡去，不停地警告着暂时被幸福笼罩的尤利乌斯，他只有把自己作为代价和供奉全盘缴纳出去，才能继续享有克拉苏那标明了价格的喜欢。

 

可他不愿这样，也不相信事实是这样；毕竟就在不久前的那个美满的夜晚，克拉苏分明在他面前袒露了一切——毫不伪装地袒露了一切——甚至还把自己真心实意地交给他，为此屈下了本该永远常伴李锡尼家族成员的高贵的身段。可长久以来，是诸多真真假假混就了如今的迷宫，并揭露出了这些致命的问题：究竟什么才是他心灵的本相？他是否真的需要爱？是否真的乐意爱别人？

 

——对于它们，自己或许无论如何也找不到答案了吧。

 

……

 

克拉苏背靠着浴池的大理石边沿，蒸汽滴从天穹上坠下来，划过他的颧骨直到下颌，留下一条又一条半透明的水渍。恺撒不觉对着这副景象看得入迷了。

 

富商自然留意到了他少有的呆滞态度，却也没有说什么，只是默默地停在原地，开始进行一些关于大小事务的思索。攀升上来的忧郁和紧张只能使他的面容更加迷人——至少在心中无时无刻不烧着情热烈火的尤利乌斯看来是这样。而对别人而言，那大概是世间最可怕的神色吧。

 

一大壶橄榄香膏被鲜花团簇着拥上来。此举表面上的说辞是为了招待客人，实际上则是为了掩盖身上沾染的血腥味。他们都很清楚，自己是因为什么才来洗涤身子。亦很清楚，灵魂深处镌刻着的罪恶并不能如此轻易地就被洗去。

 

克拉苏遣走了奴隶，开始自己抹起了油膏。在烛台明晃晃的焰色下，他的肌肤上反射出一道道炫目的白，与流动的池水交相辉映着。刚刚添上的热水让天顶泼洒的雨滴愈发密集了，它们在半空中结成晶莹剔透的珠帘，半遮半掩着主人的面容。这样的美好之下，掩藏着怎样的罪恶，那些罪恶之下又掩藏着怎样的无助，你永远都不会明白。他会一直困在原地，雨帘也终于会变作锁链，把他紧紧束缚——千年万年不得解脱。

 

你常常暗自在心里埋怨他，为了利益可以视所有人的生命如草芥。但慢慢地你懂得了，其实他虽活着，却活得连死者也不如。真正需要被拯救的，是他才对。可当你意料到这一切的时候，他已经濒临无救的悬崖边缘。

 

你看着他涂完了油膏，把自己一点点沉入温热的池水里。当他终于把头转到你的方向时，你发觉他的目光疲倦又无神。

 

“克拉苏——”

 

他却依然没听见似地，只是让身子继续没进水中。

 

好害怕，他会就此永远沉下去。

 

“——克拉苏！！”恺撒冲过去，一把将对方抱了起来。那袭金发已经湿透了，贴在被皱纹折磨的额头上，还在向下滴水。富商毫无动静地贴着他的身体，如果无视掉胸口仅剩的微弱起伏，他简直就像真的逝去了一样。

 

许多问题毫无节制地从他心中跳了出来。他离开的那天，自己会在哪里？能够得见他最后的面容吗？能够与他道一声别吗？能彻底原谅他的罪恶——然后坦白出自己真正的心意吗？现在计划这种事情并不算早，因为踏上仕途的人，随时都有失去生命的觉悟。在这座城市里降生的孩童，对至亲的死亡或反目都必须做到熟视无睹。与此同时，心里纵使有再多的情感，都必须掩藏住——所有人都是这样地被养育起来。

 

富商前额的碎发都湿透了，颓然地粘在他的脸上——那一眼窥去便能认出的苍白皮肤，并没有因为热水浴而稍许恢复些生气。他就那样沉默地阖着眼，把身体仅剩的重量交与若即若离的友人维持，却没有一丝怀疑的痕迹，仿佛先前那些意外事件都从未发生过似的。李锡尼乌斯·克拉苏斯分明记仇得很，不是么？可眼前的这一切又丝毫不像是伪装。

 

夜晚惊人地寂静，整个周遭安宁到只剩下了他们浅浅的呼吸声，和胸口隐约的搏动。终于，从某一个瞬间开始，克拉苏开始极速而深重地吸起气来。如果说之前他表现出来的僵直像死尸一般，此时此景便宛如逝者返魂。他从恺撒的胸前费力地提起头来，凝望着那双鹰似的眼睛……而后轻轻摇了摇头，嘴唇不自然地抿死在了一起。

 

浴水在他的苏醒中，渐渐褪得冰冷了。这大抵是由于接触到了他的体温吧。

 

哦，神明啊，人怎生捱过这无奈又无解的夜晚？又怎生应付那多变又多面的人心？


	5. Chapter 5

“你觉得羞辱我能给你带来很大的快乐吗？尤利乌斯！？”

 

克拉苏不准备忍让，他飞快地站起身来，一把扯住了尤利乌斯的衣领。他们二人的身高相差无几，因而在正面对峙时，那令人窒息的紧迫感要比其它任何情景都更强烈。心跳声，只剩下心跳声，在这空荡荡的大房间里肆无忌惮地搏动，剥夺去了人的一切理智。

 

他看见自己的恩人先生紧咬牙关，看见那只苍白的手慢慢由自己的长袍转向了脖颈，看见他面对自己屏息的痛苦时得意的表情。

 

“解决你和解决那些人一样容易。只是你一直不明白，亲爱的恺撒。”

 

克拉苏抿了抿嘴，继续用他那扭曲的五官慢慢地说：“在你面前假装平和真的很难，可你却还在一直透支我的耐心……完全不知回报。”

 

如果那些传言属实，克拉苏在杀敌阵上从来都没有表现得如此凶残过。离他越近的人，反而越容易受到伤害——大概，事实正是如此吧？

 

他真的格外用力。很快，乌黑的浓雾便霸占了浅薄的视野，在瞳孔上晕出恐怖的一片。刺耳的尖鸣声叫嚣起来，其实尤利乌斯对此本有的是门路去反抗——但他不想反抗，只是像个殉难者一样默默地承受上位者的怒火。然而他也骄傲地自以为，不抵抗便是最佳的抵抗，有着扭转对方心意的能力。

 

事实证明他对形势过分乐观了。克拉苏死死地按着他的脖子，径直把二人一起摔到了地上。纵使有铺陈的毛毯作为缓冲，突如其来的撞击还是让尤利乌斯迟滞了好一会才恢复清醒。

 

第一感，是头后方的痛感。虽说这点苦楚在对心的伤害面前不算什么。仿佛有什么液体，从锁骨倏地窜上了头顶，把整个身体困在煎熬的温度里。他试着挪动四肢，但做不到，整具强健的肉体此时竟宛如新生幼儿般迟钝无力。

 

第二感，是从头顶砸下来的，千万束令人心惊胆战的眼中利剑。达摩克利斯并没有从这惩罚中得到解脱，反而在别样的折磨里愈加痛苦。在缠斗了这么久以后，本来二人都该周身沸腾、气喘吁吁了，克拉苏的手指却依然冰冷。那种刺骨的寒意，慢慢从他被掐得发青的颈部挪开了，进而在他衣衫凌乱的身体上四处游走，每每碰触都如同刃尖般锋利。

 

“求饶吧。”这样的声音，又一次响了起来，

 

“只要你继续做乖孩子……就依然有蜜糖吃。”

 

恺撒一次次地试着深呼吸，却一次次地被突然的掐捏打断。他只能眼睁睁地看着对方渐渐俯下身来——直到两人的眼眸都互相倒映。

 

得意的李锡尼乌斯轻舔着他的嘴唇，这种动作，与其说是在挑拨，不如说是在撬锁。他知道自己抵抗不住这种被伪装起来的温柔，知道自己一定会无抵抗地启开双唇，迎接刺激感的鱼贯而入。而这种惊人的预判力，自己已然完全丧失掉了——几乎就要连最后的意志也维持不住——

 

冲突与进犯，永远不会使人感到烦厌。那双手狩猎的目标，也再一次由自己的四肢切换到了滚烫的胸口。心跳与喘息，经由此尽数暴露。在另一面，那满溢着贪婪的汁水的舌尖也毫无阻拦地侵蚀着自己的口腔，带来蜂蜜酒的味道，是的，又是那六四成的蜂蜜酒的味道——浓稠、甜美、失持、傲慢。罪恶的满足感，在不知不觉中缠绕上了灵魂，就算是因恐惧而激起的本能自卫反应也无能为力。

 

再这样下去，自己也会被杀掉的吧。和那些招惹到他的人们一样——被他不留痕迹地用蜜糖抹杀掉，彻底而迅速——

 

可是，就这样死去，倒也是很幸福的吧？恶灵的滋味竟然比神使还要甜美——

 

他扛不住这种禁断的诱惑，于是很快地妥协了。之后都发生了些什么，仿佛都从理智范围之内跳开了，徒留下赤裸的兽性和肉体的激荡。恺撒在丧失自控力之前的最后一个主观想法是：克拉苏之所以这么做，必定是为了把羞辱加倍偿还给自己。像他那样的人，实在是一点亏也吃不得。

 

当他发觉自己紧紧依在债主大人的怀里，皮肤之间敷了一层粘腻的体液时，温柔地驾着马车飞驰天际奥罗拉的已将千束光辉普撒人间。

 

克拉苏似乎还没有睡醒。他的头发散乱地铺在满是褶皱的枕头上，两只手臂却把自己牢固地圈在怀里，好像抱着千钧重的异国财宝。昨天阴暗的风波仍在心房里游来荡去，不停地警告着暂时被幸福笼罩的尤利乌斯，他只有把自己作为代价和供奉全盘缴纳出去，才能继续享有克拉苏那标明了价格的喜欢。

 

可他不愿这样，也不相信事实是这样；毕竟就在不久前的那个美满的夜晚，克拉苏分明在他面前袒露了一切——毫不伪装地袒露了一切——甚至还把自己真心实意地交给他，为此屈下了本该永远常伴李锡尼家族成员的高贵的身段。可长久以来，是诸多真真假假混就了如今的迷宫，并揭露出了这些致命的问题：究竟什么才是他心灵的本相？他是否真的需要爱？是否真的乐意爱别人？

 

——对于它们，自己或许无论如何也找不到答案了吧。

 

……

 

克拉苏背靠着浴池的大理石边沿，蒸汽滴从天穹上坠下来，划过他的颧骨直到下颌，留下一条又一条半透明的水渍。恺撒不觉对着这副景象看得入迷了。

 

富商自然留意到了他少有的呆滞态度，却也没有说什么，只是默默地停在原地，开始进行一些关于大小事务的思索。攀升上来的忧郁和紧张只能使他的面容更加迷人——至少在心中无时无刻不烧着情热烈火的尤利乌斯看来是这样。而对别人而言，那大概是世间最可怕的神色吧。

 

一大壶橄榄香膏被鲜花团簇着拥上来。此举表面上的说辞是为了招待客人，实际上则是为了掩盖身上沾染的血腥味。他们都很清楚，自己是因为什么才来洗涤身子。亦很清楚，灵魂深处镌刻着的罪恶并不能如此轻易地就被洗去。

 

克拉苏遣走了奴隶，开始自己抹起了油膏。在烛台明晃晃的焰色下，他的肌肤上反射出一道道炫目的白，与流动的池水交相辉映着。刚刚添上的热水让天顶泼洒的雨滴愈发密集了，它们在半空中结成晶莹剔透的珠帘，半遮半掩着主人的面容。这样的美好之下，掩藏着怎样的罪恶，那些罪恶之下又掩藏着怎样的无助，你永远都不会明白。他会一直困在原地，雨帘也终于会变作锁链，把他紧紧束缚——千年万年不得解脱。

 

你常常暗自在心里埋怨他，为了利益可以视所有人的生命如草芥。但慢慢地你懂得了，其实他虽活着，却活得连死者也不如。真正需要被拯救的，是他才对。可当你意料到这一切的时候，他已经濒临无救的悬崖边缘。

 

你看着他涂完了油膏，把自己一点点沉入温热的池水里。当他终于把头转到你的方向时，你发觉他的目光疲倦又无神。

 

“克拉苏——”

 

他却依然没听见似地，只是让身子继续没进水中。

 

好害怕，他会就此永远沉下去。

 

“——克拉苏！！”恺撒冲过去，一把将对方抱了起来。那袭金发已经湿透了，贴在被皱纹折磨的额头上，还在向下滴水。富商毫无动静地贴着他的身体，如果无视掉胸口仅剩的微弱起伏，他简直就像真的逝去了一样。

 

许多问题毫无节制地从他心中跳了出来。他离开的那天，自己会在哪里？能够得见他最后的面容吗？能够与他道一声别吗？能彻底原谅他的罪恶——然后坦白出自己真正的心意吗？现在计划这种事情并不算早，因为踏上仕途的人，随时都有失去生命的觉悟。在这座城市里降生的孩童，对至亲的死亡或反目都必须做到熟视无睹。与此同时，心里纵使有再多的情感，都必须掩藏住——所有人都是这样地被养育起来。

 

富商前额的碎发都湿透了，颓然地粘在他的脸上——那一眼窥去便能认出的苍白皮肤，并没有因为热水浴而稍许恢复些生气。他就那样沉默地阖着眼，把身体仅剩的重量交与若即若离的友人维持，却没有一丝怀疑的痕迹，仿佛先前那些意外事件都从未发生过似的。李锡尼乌斯·克拉苏斯分明记仇得很，不是么？可眼前的这一切又丝毫不像是伪装。

 

夜晚惊人地寂静，整个周遭安宁到只剩下了他们浅浅的呼吸声，和胸口隐约的搏动。终于，从某一个瞬间开始，克拉苏开始极速而深重地吸起气来。如果说之前他表现出来的僵直像死尸一般，此时此景便宛如逝者返魂。他从恺撒的胸前费力地提起头来，凝望着那双鹰似的眼睛……而后轻轻摇了摇头，嘴唇不自然地抿死在了一起。

 

浴水在他的苏醒中，渐渐褪得冰冷了。这大抵是由于接触到了他的体温吧。

 

哦，神明啊，人怎生捱过这无奈又无解的夜晚？又怎生应付那多变又多面的人心？


	6. Chapter 6

……

 

克拉苏的生活依然劳碌。他丝毫不知休止（那不是不加怠慢，分明就是不知休止），最近发生的一系列意外，更让他终日像台战中的投石机般来来去去、前后往复，在灰暗的沙场上遥遥见不到未来。对于这种古怪的脾性，众人都无能为力。

 

所谓一系列意外，乃是他的老友——不，顶多算作是老战友吧，毕竟加了一个“战”字，便意味着二人之间不论外部关系多么紧密，内心之间终究都隔着兵戎的距离——卢修斯·赛格亚斯·喀提林，一个被强大的欲望和自尊冲昏了头脑的人，为了心里蠢动的可耻情感不惜手刃自己的血肉。于他而言，世界的规则总是如同难堪的镣铐，生来便是为被打碎的。

 

恺撒能够隐隐约约地听到从狭缝里透露出来的风声，而且令他深感意外的是，一向不屑于亲自与此类人维护关系的克拉苏竟然爽快地答应下了对方的请求，开始秘密地为他筹办执政官竞选活动。这是桩险恶的勾当，毕竟这位喀提林的人情总是轻易地抛售给底层人，而与广泛而强力的上层时常交恶。他自然也有几个死党，不过在开会的时候，这群饥渴豺狼似的家伙总是紧紧地抱作一团，聚居在大厅里一个不起眼的昏暗的小角落。询问他们的意见时，便群起胡说；落座以后便继续自己暗地里的叽叽喳喳。没人知道他们在干什么——或者说，是因为没人有心思去关注他们“无聊”的一举一动。

 

那种情景，颇像极了乡村学校的教室里在后排喧嚣打闹的没落贵族男童。他们拥有相对常人较为高贵的身份（当然，也命中注定了无法跻身上流），却以端正德行为耻，施行淫威为荣。靠近他们时所能戳进鼻中的劣质香料味道，与妓院和小作坊里的如出一辙。尤利乌斯敢做保证，克拉苏尽管乐意支持这群人，也不会轻易地与他们私下会面。

 

事实果然如此。克拉苏某天以不可置信的放松态度和他说，他需要一个密使，来帮他暗中监控喀提林派的活动。他自然高兴，于是热诚地提了好几个文书的名字，然而——

 

“我想了想，还是你去最为合适。”那人双唇轻启，毫不费力地就抛出了这句话。

 

哦，神呐。

 

当他强装洋洋得意实则怏怏失色地迈出克拉苏家的大门时，先前那些凌乱的回忆便搅作一团密密麻麻地纺了出来。他的无情，他的狠心，自己不但从不加提防，反而日渐一日地加以靠近。这是个错误的决策，尤利乌斯——从认识他，并在他的手下开始做事起，你便不断地犯着错误，一次又一次——相信他或许不值得。但是，他对你的诱惑亦是那样之大，非尘世是非之标准所能轻易裁定。如果你可以抛弃私人情感而行事，按照自己最熟稔的一套政治交易的手法来与这危险之人相处，结局或许会好得多——然而你并不乐意。如今的你，像曾经他溺爱你那样溺爱他，殊不知这是所有错误中最重大的一个，在不直的吊锤指导下垒起的房屋，终于在某天会垮塌。

 

赛格亚斯·喀提林的家并不难找，他和大多数潦倒的小贵族一样，居住在罗马城内平民云集的喧嚣之所。然而，这样的环境不但不使他难堪，反而成为了培植他心性的乐土。恺撒唤侍从前去叩门，不过不等他走到目的地，那宅邸的主人便自行显现了。

 

他看见一群流浪猫，和守在它们身边的，面庞并不比这群动物更干净的孩童——有的手中紧握着一小块脏兮兮的面包；有的趴在烂泥墙上随意地磨来蹭去，把那所剩无几的砖片一点点剥掉（这吸引住了尤利乌斯的目光，因为他似乎在那墙上瞧见了污蔑自己的涂鸦）；还有的嘴角淌着口水，正在出人意料地认真地啃着自己的手指。罗马无疑是个包含世界的国家，只是一座城邦内，就呈现出了成千上万种世界的模样。有时仅是几步之遥，便能让人感觉身体穿梭到了全然不同的坊间。

 

随着前进愈来愈深入，石板路上的污秽也愈来愈多。几个仆人见状跑过来要帮他提起长袍，但他摆摆手拒绝了——身体里的某种奇异的本能告诉他，在此处不必如在元老院里那样为形象担忧。毕竟只有在会弄脏心灵的地方，人才要刻意去维护美丽的外表。

 

几乎在同时他看见了喀提林。这个中等身材，体态偏瘦的卷发男子，正在与几个打扮得光鲜亮丽的小青年一起在猫群中嘻嘻笑笑。虽然，有那么几眨眼的时间，恺撒相信自己窥出了他们肢体动作里透露出的某些异常的情绪——而且当他们发现自己在逐渐靠近时，甚至还吓了一跳似地往后退缩了两步——虽然，那目标对象则始终不为所动。

 

喀提林不顾同伴们的窃窃私语，大踏步地迎了过来。他的嘴角上带着一丝习惯性的笑。

 

“早安。尤利乌斯。”还没等来人开口，他率先抛出一句语气不明的问候。他的头发像年轻人一样整齐地梳在脑后，还泛着点怡人的香气；面容也不如同龄的中年人那样困顿乏味。他的皮肤保养得好极了，而且如果仔细看，甚至还能发现他的嘴唇像活泼的少子般充盈着朱红的颜色。

 

不过唯一能够暴露他真实的年岁和心境的，是那双无可推测的深色的眼睛，和眼角遮盖不住的皱纹。时光之刀似乎只在他身上这一处下手。恺撒礼貌地回应了一句，随即伸出手来，示意他们需要单独谈谈。

 

喀提林那令人不寒而栗的目光中划过一丝怀疑的颜色，在满布烟尘的空气里渐渐飘逝了。他提起胸脯吸进一口气，却几乎要不由自主地咳出两声。

 

“好吧——尤利乌斯。猫毛。是猫毛。你知道我受不了那玩意儿。现在跟我来吧。”他撇撇嘴，颇不自然地自我辩护着，但很快便整理好了情绪并揽过恺撒的腰，踱起了自己一贯轻盈的步子。

 

说也奇怪，在他们并肩前往这位赛格亚斯的房舍的过程中，两人都丝毫未看对方一眼。只有当侍从们把临时准备的饮料和果盘端上来时，弥漫在半空里的乖僻气息才为甜香味稍稍冲淡了些许。

 

喀提林显然不知对方此来何意。他少见地挑起一边眉毛，唇上晕开了些微窘迫的颜色。尤利乌斯少见地感觉到有点不自在，要是在往常，他身前的果盘很快就会被一扫而空——然而此时却分毫未动。两个人的目光，慢慢从各自的小腿提到腰带（显而易见的，恺撒又一次没有绑好它，喀提林见状止不住笑了出来），再到托加袍层层密布的胸口，最后及唇，及眼，及额——两个人的目光，都不约而同地锁死了起来。

 

“赛格亚斯·喀提林。”恺撒清了清嗓子，恢复了一如既往的利落和直截了当，“竞选执政官不是一件易事，你必定知道。”

 

“不止如此，我想我也不需要别人来提醒我这一点，尤利乌斯。”这倍显年轻体健的贵族微笑着，又把一只手悄悄抬上了衣襟，故作无事地拂去了身上那些方才被他自己声称为“不可接触”的动物毛发。

 

“请原谅——如果我打消了你的兴致。但是我今天是怀抱着诚恳的友谊过来的，遵从我的恩人先生，马尔库斯·克拉苏斯的号令。”

 

听闻此言，身前的人突然向后一仰，猛地打了个激灵：“——喔！……喔。”他想大声喧叫，同时又几乎回到喃喃自语，“……克拉苏斯。克拉苏斯。我们是老朋友。”

 

“我们两个窃想，这是桩双赢的好事。”恺撒把身子微微前倾，努力作出兴致勃勃的姿态，“我们和你一样都能感知得到的，那些风言风语。但就像塔楼没有灰土的积压是造不成的，赛格亚家族的声誉，值得被普罗大众重新计量。我们的机会就在当下，不在未来。”

 

“这是个好交易，尤利乌斯。”对方显然被他这一席话紧紧抓住了，但为了维护矜持又表现出平淡似水的模样。

 

“让我们别把它称为交易吧，只是情谊，单纯的情谊。”

 

猎物即将入网。

 

喀提林站起身来拥抱他，两人各自身上喷鼻的香气，混在一起时营造出了某种奇特而生硬的情调。恺撒与他两次贴面，低声寒暄了几句，便理理发尾准备离开。

 

“我希望能单独见见李锡尼乌斯。”就在他踌躇满志地踏至门口时，身后的主人不请自来了这样一句。  
“他最近不太方便。”

 

“虽然在这种时候这么说不太合适——但是，尤利乌斯。”喀提林拍拍他的肩膀，促使他重新把身子扭转了回来，“你不能全盘代表他。在苏拉的年代，我们两个不知同住一檐下多少回。请你劝他，看在老朋友的面子上发发善心。”

 

“我想，以我的权限来做这事还不太够呢。”面对着已逮到手的猎物扯破绳网的窘境，尤利乌斯的神志开始高速运转。

 

“他现在还是这样子？好吧……”

 

“一切事务，均会由熟练且忠诚的传令员们打理。毕竟大家共同的愿望是互相都顺心。”

 

他听见对方吐出来的那一缕缕粗重的呼吸声，与阳光普照的夏令格格不入。表面上的无限纵容，代表着内心中的不情愿。

 

……

 

克拉苏把双唇移开的时候，扑鼻的藏红花香充盈了整个世界。恺撒努力把后背重新靠回墙上，如此多少能掩盖一些刚刚倒在地毯上留下的印迹——爱欲真是难熬。虽然那副身体总能带给他无上的快乐，然而代价总是太过惨重。而这，正是大多数人都无法理解的，克拉苏的行事风格。

 

他被裹上一层轻薄的纱袍，边缘精巧地缝着金色流苏，还有几星金银碎屑的点缀。当他把这件昂贵物件完全在身上弄服帖的时候，富商正端着公文，眼睛不住地往他的方向瞟，却显然不想被他察觉。

 

克拉苏的家中有数不清的诸如此类的物品。当亲戚和佣人们对一贯的奢华形成习惯之后，它们之中的许多便都成了罪恶的闲杂。那一片片炫目的金银铜色，就仿佛是血铸的一般，在漆黑的长夜里闪着危难的信号。不可名状的忧愁忽地蒙上了尤利乌斯的心，使他低下头暗自想着，自己接受这一切是否就等同于插足进了无底的泥沼。毕竟人的欲望，除了持续扩张再没有别的可能——拥有之意图从未止息。

 

“我以为，你穿着它应当不错。现在，这种判断看来是正确的。”克拉苏的嘴上浮起一层满足的笑，意味深长地拍了拍他的肩膀，“留着吧。就当是对我的纪念。”

 

“纪念——为什么？”

 

“命运使然，我必定会先你离开。”贵族的头忽然低了下去，隐约的哀愁开始在那棱角分明的眉目上显现。他话里残余的音节几乎要把薄薄的嘴唇撑破……

 

“记住我。”

 

他猛地感觉，自己身前的分明不是位富豪，而是个一无所有的流浪者。

 

漆黑色席卷了整片天空。星河黯淡了，消逝了，和他的目光达成了凄惨的同步。克拉苏把自己坠到柔软的躺椅上，身子却不加一点放松。自从说了那句话之后，他把珍贵的理智都尽数失掉了，只能靠一杯又一杯的蜂蜜酒维持浑浑噩噩的思考。身披那华美礼物的尤利乌斯，只能宛如爱宠般地伏在债主大人的身上，在那并未因醉酒而增添多少温度的脖颈间来回摩挲，讲些无关紧要的俏皮话。

 

这种夜晚，他本在海峡的彼端体会过极其相似的，如今之情感却全然不同。曾经，他是单纯地作为受惠者存活于世，但在渴望着无尽的有限之物的李锡尼乌斯身边，他恍惚觉得自己忽然多了一重施与者的身份。克拉苏时而侧过头来，索取来自他的滚烫的亲吻；时而转过身去故意让对方把自己拥在怀里，来回抛掷一些不必担心后果的语句，做些丝毫无需顾虑的挑拨（既于身体，亦于心灵），肆无忌惮地将热情重重燃烧。

 

“……我想起，认识你……的第一夜。”

 

毛毯的褶皱愈发凌乱了。

 

“那时候，我觉得你傻极了……不过别多想，现在也是。”

 

柔滑的发丝愈发凌乱了。

 

“那晚，是我头一回在宴会上备蜂蜜酒。也那样地，引到了你……像只闻香色变的猎犬。”

 

心思愈发凌乱了。尤利乌斯快速地吸着气。


	7. Chapter 7

“……你早就觊觎我的东西了，对么？我是多么愚蠢呢，竟然掉入了自己侦查好的的陷阱……”

 

“不——”

 

“承认吧。”李锡尼乌斯的眉头一紧，可能是因为饮酒过量了，他的脸色呈现出一种青黑的通红。他紧咬着牙关，把对方伸过来安抚自己的手一把推开，“已经不能回头了。现在，只要你一声令下……”

 

他顿了顿，最后极用力地说：

 

“……克拉苏斯的全部，就都是属于你的。尤利乌斯·恺撒。”

 

好像一束霹雳击中在暴风雨席卷里的山顶的树木，主干与枝丫一同摇晃着，在极度的惊愕笼罩下变得焦黑：尤利乌斯的身体也不受控制地抖动起来，眼前模糊而迷蒙，那词句于他而言仿若死寂战场上的鸣号。血与回忆与残躯与感情，七扭八歪地纠缠到了一起，紧紧绑住了他的目光，将其锁定于一处——

 

那个人，沉沉地浸没在自己的臂弯里。而这一回，看似他取得了真正的胜利。

 

……

 

“我没说什么奇怪的话吧？”

 

克拉苏凝视着面前的黄铜镜，水珠从他的脸颊上一滴滴滚落——极度燥热之后冷水的刺激使他分外愉悦。当然，尽管面带灿烂笑容，他也仍然不忘向尤利乌斯打探自己昨夜（虽然此时方才是凌晨，但本能催促他早早便醒来了）醉酒后的举动。

 

“没有！”狡猾的负债者见状作出了一副故意让对方看破的假象。

 

“你真是……唉。”对方显然领悟了话中之话，但在同样故作出的讽刺语调落下后，开始专心地捋起鬓角的卷发。

 

恺撒相信，自己刚结识克拉苏的时候，他并没有像现在这样格外地在意形象。虽然，作为元老院里仅有的两个穿长袖衫的怪人，他们偶尔会在休息室互相对上目光。所谓不按规则着装——“那是他曾身为‘苏拉的舞者’的本能”——长辈们一直都这样为李锡尼乌斯半玩笑式地开脱，而始终把他这维纳斯的后裔评定成奇装异服的浪荡子。一开始他自然感觉不公，但仔细想想，为众矢之的（没有错，正是那个妄自尊大的统帅苏拉）服务和成为众矢之的相比起来，还是前者得以保有更好的名声。

 

“你的香膏呢？”

 

“啊啊？”

 

克拉苏三两步就从门口闪到了他的床边，一只手叉在腰上，眼里放出掠夺者的险色。

 

“你昨晚用过它了，对吧？”

 

“您——您刚醒的时候，不是说自己已经完全记不起——”

 

“别辩解，把它给我。”

 

他只好作罢，从被折磨得凌乱不堪的被褥里翻翻找找，最后终于把那个涂抹过羞惭的小盒子递给了对方。克拉苏对着那上面的纹样端详了一会——要知道他向来是不这么做的——而后得出了理性驱使下的结论：

 

“这不是你的东西。按照尤利乌斯的品味，它值得被一种诡异的美丽装饰。”不知什么时候他已经戴上了一串雅致的项链，在昏暗的烛火里显得分外好看，“可它又含着克拉苏斯特调的藏红花香，这你如何解释呢？我想，这大概是他的物件，没错吧？”

 

“我只是借用，借用而已。”这时候除了强作笑容再没有别的办法。

 

“你没必要那么紧张。”看见他窘迫的样子，富商的情绪竟反而好转了，“连我也必须承认，三角支架很稳固。不过……”

 

“不过？”他又一次品察出来这话里有话。

 

“……不过现在的共和国，”有一个瞬间克拉苏想要继续说下去，却在眨眼间犯了迟疑。他把这扑朔迷离的半句话抛掷出去后，便僵直在了原地，隐隐约约的咬肌的紧张暴露出了他有些许后悔的情绪。

 

“克拉苏。”恺撒从床铺上爬起来，小心翼翼地靠近对方。直觉告诉他，他刚刚所理解出的那个含义或许确有其事。

 

“在这时候谁敢多想呢，尤利乌斯？”突然之间这个凌厉而凌乱的声音击中了他，很显然没有更进一步的可能了，“我们处理好自己的私务就可以了。”

 

“无论您做什么，我都支持您。”他对着那人复杂的神情，微微地笑了。

 

“我早该意识到你有多狡猾。”困在欲望迷宫中的李锡尼乌斯，毫不留情地把握住他的视线，“我不会擅自行动。所以除非你赞成……但是……尤利乌斯。你总是轻易地就把自己兜入豪赌的局种，却从不思考后果。”

 

“我为什么不赞成？”恺撒耸耸肩，继续作出放松的体态。愈到形势紧急时，他似乎会愈加云淡风轻。

 

而这一点于他的恩人先生而言则截然相反。

 

克拉苏仿佛被自己惊吓到了，很显然地能够看见他眼中那缩小了的瞳孔，和耳垂轻轻的颤抖。若是在众人面前，他会坚决维护自己一贯的不动声色；然而对于尤利乌斯的精神依赖则使得他全数倾泄出了自己内心里的感情。

 

“……你是认真的？”他把自己的头突然压下去，像个瞬间被矛刺穿的可怜人那样怀着不可名状的畏缩和惊愕吐字，“我还以为……你很懂自保。那是你的习惯。我想我本该知道的。但现在不一样了……尤利乌斯。”

 

“——您没关系吧？”直到他快步上前扶住对方的身子，才惊觉那躯干僵硬得骇人，“如果您有吩咐，也请直说。”

 

“我能相信谁呢，恺撒？”眼前人依然没有抬起头来，亦没有正视他的打算，“连我自己也相信不了。”

 

他想帮着说点什么，结果还没等回过神来，克拉苏便拂袖走进了幽暗的长廊里。

 

这之后一连几天，他都没有收到任何音讯。坐在元老院相隔不远的座位上，两个人的眼神也不加半点交流。他绝对是在掩饰什么，或者更决绝一点说，是在掩饰再也压制不住的野心。克拉苏不会轻易感到满足，只要是可以被人类握在掌中的东西，他都必须擢取个分毫。财富足够了，便要威望；威望足够了，便要名誉；名誉足够了，便要权力。可偏偏他那孤僻又古怪的性格并不适合政客的亲善和老练，反倒常常背其道而行之。

 

如此一来，喀提林的眼线反而成了传话者。克拉苏对他下一步行动的指示，不仅十分放心地交给这些陌生人来传达，甚至还专门通知他，他有权限知道的事情只是这些而已。李锡尼乌斯向来热闹的宅邸的大门也暂时向他——更精确点说，是所有人——关闭了。

 

这种毫无回旋余地的拒否，只能让人陷入浅薄的无能为力。所谓没趣，只不过是在失去长久依赖关系之后的正常情绪。明知这一点的恺撒，俨然除了接受之别无办法。但很快地，另一枝橄榄主动投入了他的怀抱。

 

“能让这个老家伙感到嫉妒，看来我也是办了好事一件呢！”

 

庞培靠在精美的软枕上，他那宽大的身躯，一碰到良辰美景便化成了柔情池水。卸下盔甲与之后，温顺的内核顷刻暴露了出来，而它的主人此时还全然不知。

 

恺撒没有心思去反驳对方的得意，只是礼节性地点点头，准备转移话题。然而这反常的沉默使得自己的把柄立即被敏锐地抓住了：

 

“他对你生气了？”庞培把脸凑近过来，很显然地他的话里藏着挑拨的情绪。

 

“没有这回事。”

 

“让我说实话吧，小尤利乌斯。”对方见此便摆出一副熟稔世事的老前辈的架子，“你对他的认识比起我可少多了。李锡尼乌斯大人（说到大人这个词的时候，他的语调忽然上扬起来），按你们那些漂亮话讲，就好像坏掉的七弦琴一样呢：没有人能驯服它，而且每次触碰都会受到刺耳的反抗。”

 

“我的朋友，你是真的有经验，还是只想把我吓退？”恺撒盯住那双温柔与残暴融和的眼睛，尽可能地发掘问题的答案。

 

把握了主动权的庞培却仍然把不以为然的态度树立起来回绝他：“都说了你是小尤利乌斯。后辈不懂的事，不要乱问。”在完美地把对话打了个死结后，他的嘴角禁不住上扬起来，仿佛自己沉浸在了真正由自己缔造的“漂亮话”里。

 

不过这样的矜持，在几杯醇酒入喉后便毫无用处了。

 

他还是全盘招出来了，借着醉意和即将出征的狠劲。那些内容是如此引人入胜，以至于自诩拥有高超记忆力的尤利乌斯都险些想找块蜡板以把他的话一句句记录完全。无奈的是，谁能在格奈乌斯·庞培的家里寻觅到文官的用具呢？

 

他从未想过克拉苏会舞蹈，而且还是“惊人美艳”的那种——据说对文艺表演一向要求苛刻的苏拉也会被深深打动，或许还做出了些妄举——果然袒露在事物表面的都是平凡，深埋在内里的则是无尽的不可思议。

 

“但你也别想得太美……”庞培已然倒在了圆桌上，而把一只手“不屈地”抬起来对着老友指指点点，“那老家伙就是个投机者，只做对自己有利的事情……我呸！所以需要跳舞来博欢心时，他就玩了命跳——其它时候，连腿都不抬一下。”

 

这些漫无边际的咕哝与抱怨，要是在以往，绝对引不起主张实效的尤利乌斯哪怕一些微的注意。然而在这时，他竟对那些奇闻听得入神了；连自己慢慢也被灌醉了也不知道，只是顺着言语的网漫步下行，且听且记，且思且忆，就好像从巨石中一点点镂刻出雕像来。

 

庞培与他讲了各种各样的的事情。他的话匣一旦打开，便难以轻易关上。七零八落的言语的碎片或坠落于地面，或随着夜晚微风裹挟到月色里去。毫无意义在此刻也变得意义非凡，毕竟与他有关的一切，在自己看来都是不可忽视的天机。恺撒努力地用一只手撑住昏昏沉沉的额头，才勉强熬过了面前的，醉于蜜酒之中的小熊仔。于是他便有机会发号施令了——把庞培抬回卧房全非易事，特别是这个奇怪的家伙竟然无时不刻地身着一层厚重的皮甲——原是为了防暗杀用的。他害怕因暗中遇袭而殒命，是罗马城中上下众所周知的实情。

 

他努力在心里把今晚听到的所有故事梳理出一条合格的脉络，怀着点做贼心虚的情绪。按理说，暗中打探对方的秘密乃是另一种险恶的侵犯；但错误的好奇心还是驱使着人们在这片泥沼中越陷越深。突然会在那样的几个瞬间，他的思绪开始飞扬，灵魂开始溶解，因为自己心里正幻想着属于那个人的难得一见的温柔。


End file.
